The Seamstress' Scissors
by SevenCandlesticks
Summary: In the quiet town of Enbizaka, there are three affairs, a string of murders, and a seamstress with crimson scissors. *The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka* based.
1. Three Affairs

While searching for Vocaloid videos, I discovered Luka's "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" (if you haven't seen it yet, watch it now before you read this!) The story intrigued me, and the ending was just...wow, did not expect that! So, I had this crazy idea of "How would this story look like more fleshed out, in an actual story format?" and thus, this fanfiction was born. Note, I am aware that this is part of the "Story of Evil" PV series by the guy who composed/wrote these songs and I believe there are actual stories written for them? Anyway, many of them can be stand-alone so this is just my take on them. This fanfiction will look at the same story from different angles.

This first chapter focuses on Luka's perspective, and basically is a fleshed out version of the story. This is my first time writing a Vocaloid fanfiction, so...here goes nothing...

Disclaimer; I do own VOCALOID or the song this story is based on, I am just a fan! (this will only appear once).

**Three Affairs**

In the peaceful town of Enbizaka, there was a woman who owned a tailor shop named Luka. She was a gorgeous woman, with light blue eyes and flowing pink hair. She owned a pair of scissors that her mother used to use before her. Luka never forgot her words about keeping maintenance on it. "The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts".

She had a high admiration for a blue haired man by the name of Kaito. She would always see him pass by her shop every so often. Later, she realized she loved the man and that he was going to be hers. They would be together, so she wished hard for it until finally...she became his wife.

"I never thought you'd finally notice me..." she said, slightly giggling.

"How can I not notice you?" he said to her, pulling her close. "You're the one and only tailor in this town, and might I add, the best."

Luka always worked hard on her projects. She sewed beautiful kimono, and could modify and mend anything.

"Kaito is lucky to have me," she said to herself, mending a tear. "He can keep his clothes longer because I can mend the holes he makes. Yes, there's no way I'll allow him to wear his clothes down to threads! Hehe~"

However, as days passed, she noticed Kaito wasn't coming home to her. She waited for hours, even until the shop closed. There was no sign of him. She often thought to herself, "Why doesn't he return when he has me to come home to?"

The next day she found out why...

While out at the market place, she saw Kaito in the distance, speaking with a rather beautiful woman. She had ruby eyes and short brown hair, and she wore a lovely red kimono. Luka noticed that they seemed to be rather friendly toward each other. She observed as they made simple conversation.

"Meiko, I thought you'd be out shopping." Kaito said, slightly smiling.

The woman, who apparently was Meiko, responded. "I already got that out of the way. I was waiting for you. Shouldn't you have been home already?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd enjoy the rest of the day. I really don't feel like coming home yet..."

"Awww, well...I guess I can see why." she laughed a bit and they embraced.

Luka was so disgusted by the sight that she walked away, returning to the shop. She could feel her heart slightly breaking. "Kaito's having an affair on me," she said to herself. "But why? Is there something he wants he can't find in me?"

That night she pondered on it. There was something that Meiko had she didn't that was grabbing his attention. "Of course! Her kimono!" she exclaimed. "If I had that, he would finally come home to me."

So Luka got to work in creating a replica of the red kimono. She worked all night with tears running down her cheek. "It's all worth it for Kaito," she kept telling herself.

The next morning, when Luka was out and about, the town was talking. There had been a murder last night. People were feeling a bit uneasy; things like this NEVER happen in Enbizaka. In the distance, she could see Kaito on the bridge, who seemed to be grieving over something. And with him, another girl, with long teal hair put up in pig tails.

"It'll be alright..." the girl told Kaito.

He took her hand and then pulled her in for a hug. "I know, Miku, but still..."

"Why does he not seek comfort from me?" Luka said to herself, walking back to the shop. "I'm always there for him. And yet, he doesn't even come home to me."

She thought about the girl, whom Kaito referred to as Miku. What stood out to her was the beautiful green sash tied around her kimono. "Oh, so if I wrap that around my red kimono, he will come back to me for sure!"

That night, with swollen eyes, Luka worked hard on creating the green sash that she had seen Miku wearing that day. It was difficult work, but Luka didn't mind the effort. "It's all worth it for Kaito," she kept saying to herself.

The next morning arrived, and the town was talking again. Another murder had occured last night. After purchasing more materials for her shop, she happened to pass by the hairpin place. Luka was feeling furious at this point, for what she saw was Kaito and a young girl with blond hair, much too young for him. Why, she was young enough to be his daughter! Come to think of it, Miku was rather young, too. "You sure don't discriminate," she muttered to herself. "What is it about this particular one now that arouses you?"

Kaito came out of the shop with a lovely yellow hairpin and placed it in the girl's hair. She smiled and giggled with sheer joy. "Oh, thank you so much!" she said. "But wasn't it expensive?"

"Don't worry about it, Rin." Kaito told her. "I just wanted to see you smile again."

"You should smile, too!" the girl, apparently Rin, replied. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and the two of them laughed.

"I guess it'll just be you and me from now on."

Luka was feeling restless by now. "He never bought anything for me like that," she said to herself. "Well, if he isn't going to come home to me, I'll just have to come to him."

And thus, another long night in creating the yellow hairpin. She was sleepy and filled with emotion, but once again, she kept repeating to herself; "It's all worth it for Kaito..."

She then noticed her scissors were stained. "Hm, that's odd." she said, looking at it. "Were they always this color?"

Ignoring it, she continued, until finally...her work was done. Red kimono, green sash, yellow hairpin...

"Oh, Kaito..." she said, looking into a mirror. "I have now become the girl of your dreams! Aren't I beautiful?"

When she arose that morning, she knew it was time that she goes to him instead of waiting for him to come to her. She dressed up in the red kimono, wrapped around the green sash, and placed the yellow hairpin in her hair.

As she stepped outside the shop, the town was frantic. A third murder had occured. The authorities knew that they had a serial killer on their hands. Luka put her hand to her chest. "That sounds awful! I better be more careful from now on..."

Finally, she saw Kaito, coming her way towards the shop. He wore no smile upon his face, but a thoughtful, saddening look. He held a handful of clothing that needed to be mended. Luka's heart began pounding. "He's...he's coming to the shop!" she lightly exclaimed to herself, putting her hands over her mouth. "Oh my, he's finally coming home to me!"

She waited for Kaito inside the shop. When he entered, Luka approached him.

"I see you need mending done!" Luka said with a smile.

"Yes. I've been putting it off way too long..." Kaito replied.

"Well, as you know, I can fix them." she snatched the clothes and pulled out her needle and thread. "You know you can always come to me for this."

She sat on the floor and instantly started. Her heart was joyful. He was home with her. He came back. However, he didn't say anything else to her.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, looking up at him. "Have the recent murders made you feel uneasy?"

Kaito tensed up, clenching his fist and seething. He seemed more than just uneasy about it, but downright torn.

She dropped her needle and thread and tried to comfort him. "Oh Kaito, what's wrong?"

He seemed a little surprised and looked at her. "Kaito?"

"That's your name, silly! Or have you forgotten?" Luka teased.

A slight smile splayed across his face. "No, I haven't. That is my name."

"Of course it is! And a very attractive name at that."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

Luka froze. "W-What...?"

"Hm? Heh, have you forgotten your name?" Kaito said teasingly.

"But Kaito..." she began, with an aching heart. "You already know my name."

"I'm sorry. What?"

Kaito seemed confused about the whole matter. Luka lowered her head, with tears falling down. "How...how could you forget my name? It's Luka, remember? Luka!"

"Oh, Luka. Have we met before? I don't recall ever coming to this shop. Maybe it was so long ago, it must of slipped my mind..."

Her eyes widened and were shaking. Come to think of it, he hasn't returned home in days. Were just mere days and a string of 3 girls enough to erase Luka from his memory?

She backed up slowly and lifted her head. "How could you? I am your dear, beloved wife! You've always had me to come home to, yet you always went off with those other women!"

Kaito took some steps back himself. "Uhh...pardon?"

"I even worked hard into becoming the girl of your dreams!" she clenched her precious scissors in hand. "I worked night after night, just to be like the girls I saw you with! What more do you want from me? What can I do to make you come home?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Luka, but I really have no idea what you're-"

She got up in his face, completely heartbroken and frantic. "My efforts of the red kimono, green sash, and yellow hairpin weren't enough?"

"Seriously, ma'am, I have no idea what you're-"

Kaito hesitated and his eyes widened in shock. The red kimono, the green sash, the yellow hairpin...

His expression went from confused to completely horrified. "Meiko's kimono...Miku's sash...the hairpin I bought for Rin..." he completely backed up against the shoji, eyes shaking in fear. "How did you procure all of that?"

Luka held up her scissors, stained with red, with a fire burning in her eyes. "I told you, I worked tirelessly, night after night, to become the girl of dreams..."

* * *

Enbizaka was completely chaotic. Last night, another murder occured. For the past three days, they had all been women, who seemed to get younger each time. But this time a man had been murdered.

"Kaito was acting so strange last night..." Luka said to herself as she worked. "He talked to me as if I was a stranger! With that talk of 'what is your name?' and 'a pleasure to meet you'."

A family of four had been killed within the span of only four days...

"That Meiko, with the red kimono. What did he see in her?"

_"Shouldn't you have been home by now?" Meiko asked._

_"Not yet. I thought I'd enjoy the rest of the day. I really don't feel like returning home right now..." Kaito replied._

_"Awww, well...I understand." they wrapped each other in an embrace. "It is a nice day, but admittedly, it worries me a little. It makes me wonder if my husband does not want to return home to me."_

_"You never have to worry about that. Even if I don't come home, we'll always find each other."_

"That Miku, with the green sash. What did he see in her?"

_"It'll be alright..." Miku said._

_"I know, Miku, but still..." Kaito replied._

_The two embraced a hug. "I miss Mom, too."_

"That Rin, with the yellow hairpin. What did he see in her?"

_"But wasn't it expensive?" Rin said, looking up at him._

_"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to see you smile again." Kaito replied._

_"You need to smile, too!" she jumped up and hugged him. "Rin doesn't like to see Daddy sad!"_

_"I guess it'll be just you and me from now on. I'm sorry, Rin..."_

_"It's not your fault that somebody took Mommy and Big Sister!"_

_"Still, I wish I could of protected them..."_

"Kaito, why were you acting as if I was a stranger?"

_"Meiko's kimono...Miku's sash...the hairpin I bought for Rin..." he completely backed up against the shoji, eyes shaking in fear. "How did you procure all of that?"_

_Luka held up her scissors, stained with red, with a fire burning in her eyes. "I told you, I worked tirelessly, night after night, to become the girl of your dreams..."_

_"You...you're the one who killed my family?!"_

_Kaito's emotions switched from mortified and devastated, to angry and vengeful, yet he remained frozen in shock. The scissors which were painted red...it was blood! The blood of his wife and two daughters!_

"It seems a family of four has been killed, huh?" She grasped the cold hand of a male corsp laid beside her. "But I mustn't worry about that now, I need to continue my work!"


	2. Fatal Meetings

****Now for our second angle! Here is where I begin to take my own little twist on it. Let us begin with Kaito and his family first moving to Enbizaka. Has Luka ever interacted with them before? Well...

**Fatel Meetings**

A month ago, a new family had moved into the peaceful town Enbizaka. A man named Kaito, his wife Meiko, and daughters Miku and Rin. While getting used to their surroundings, they noticed a tailor shop in the distance.

"Oh my, such beautiful work." Meiko said, amazed.

"Hey Daddy, can I have a new sash made here?" Miku asked, looking up to her father. "I messed mine up again..."

"I guess so..." he replied. "But maybe you could stop messing them up. How do you keep doing that?"

"I'm too much like you..." she said with a laugh. Kaito had no come back for that.

"Oh good, she offers mending!" Meiko said joyfully.

Rin giggled. "Now there's a place Mommy can go to, to have Daddy's clothes mended!"

Just across, there was the hairpin shop and Rin gasped at the sight of a beautiful yellow hairpin. Kaito noticed his daughter gaze upon it and a warm smile came upon his face. He looked at Meiko and she knew what he was thinking.

One day, Meiko came to the tailor shop, to have a kimono custom made for her. She also brought along with her Kaito's tattered clothing. She had heard from the townsfolk that the tailor shop owner, Luka, was of high skill. She was the talk of the town.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Luka asked.

"I would like these clothes mended." Meiko dropped the handful she held. "Why must he always wear it down to threads? I don't have sufficient skill in sewing, sad to say. It's a little embarrassing, actually."

"Ah, these should be easy to fix." Luka said, analyzing them. "I can show you how it's done. Why don't you watch how I do it?"

Meiko smiled and sat beside Luka, watching her skillfully mend the tears. She handed Meiko a needle and thread, to let her try it. "See? It's simple." she said to her. "Is there anything else you'd like done?"

"I would like a kimono made for me with red fabric."

"Ah yes, that will be easy for me to do. I can have it done for you in a couple of days."

"Thank you very much!"

The following day, Miku peeked into the shop. She saw Luka skillfully working on the kimono that her mother had requested the previous day. "That must take a lot of work!" Miku blurted.

"Huh?" Luka turned to see Miku standing there and smiled. "Yes, it is a lot of work. You must be really patient."

"I'd like to request something!" Miku told her. "Can I have a new sash made? I'd like it green, to match my hair!"

Luka set aside the kimono and unrolled some green fabric. "That would be very easy to do."

She held her scissors and began cutting out the shape. Miku couldn't help but notice how sharp and sleek the blades looked. "Oh, those scissors look sharp!"

"Haha, I would hope so. They were my mother's. She was a tailor like me, and always told me the more you sharpen, the better it cuts. You want it that way so it can cut clean through the fabric, otherwise it can get frayed if you force dull blades to do the job."

"Thank you very much!" Miku bowed.

The day after, Luka had finished both Meiko's kimono and Miku's green sash. She noticed a young blond girl admiring a fancy yellow hairpin. Luka walked up to the girl and wished her a good morning. "Do you like that one?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, but it's expensive."

"Well, you better save up then." Luka said. "I designed that hairpin myself and donated it to the shop."

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed, with sparkling eyes. "It's so pretty! How do you do that?"

"Patience and skill." she replied.

"Well then, you're really talented, ma'am!"

"Why thank you. I really hope you will buy that pin someday. It suits you."

Luka continued on to deliver the red kimono and green sash to Meiko and Miku. She did not know where they lived, but chances were they were out and about the town and she could easily find them. Meiko was at the market, purchasing groceries. Miku was on the bridge, staring down at the water. They loved the items that she had tailored. It brought a smile to her face.

"I wonder who is this man with the tattered clothes..." Luka said to herself, thinking about what her customer Meiko had said earlier. "I wonder why she wanted that red kimono?" she laughed a little to herself. "Probably to grab his attention, no doubt."

She looked out the window and saw a handsome young man with blue hair and matching eyes, wearing a yukata of the same color. There was Meiko, clad in red, standing there waiting for him. His eyes widened at the sight for a moment and then he picked her up and spun her around, exchanging laughter. Luka smiled, as her mission had been accomplished. "It must be nice to have a husband like that..."

Later on, Miku met the blue haired man within Luka's field of view. She spun around, probably wondering if she looked pretty. He smiled at her and said something with an approving nod. It seemed to make the Miku customer full of glee. Luka smiled again. "How lucky she is to know him..."

When evening came, Luka was getting ready to attend the local festival that happens yearly. There was the young blond girl, still gazing longingly at the yellow hairpin. The blue haired man showed up again and saw her gazing upon it.

"You want that one?" he pointed.

She nodded eagerly. He took a closer look at it. It would definitely suit Rin well.

He then picked her up and started carrying her away. "Come on; let's go to the festival."

"Okay! You better hurry up and run, before she scolds you for being late!"

"Haha! I wouldn't want to be whacked by her fan again..."

Luka smiled at the sight. "He probably wants to buy that hairpin for her. What a lucky girl she is..."

At the festival, she caught several glimpses of the blue haired man and his lovely family. They seemed very happy, always smiling and laughing. "All of those girls are lucky to have him." she said to herself. "I wish I could be that lucky..."

As usual, Luka continued to work hard in the tailor shop. Day after day, she would see the blue haired man pass by the shop. Later on, she learned that his name was Kaito. He seemed to be a nice guy and was easily accepted by the townspeople. She began to have a high admiration for him. It would joy her to see him walk by the shop, and each time, she dreamed he would step inside.

She envied those girls for having Kaito in their life. If only she had a man like that; to hold her, to call her pretty, to always be thinking of ways to make her smile. "Oh Kaito, why can't you be mine?"

Soon she would get so lost in her fantasies, she had forgotten the fact that he was married. She pictured him as a single man, new to town, highly respected and admired. She began rehearsing to herself in front of the mirror conversations she would have with him.

"Oh, would you like me to have that mended for you?"

"Yes, please do. You're the only one I trust to mend them properly."

"Would you like to stay for tea?"

"Yes, that'd be nice."

"Welcome to my shop. Stay as long as you like!"

"As long as you're here."

But lately he hasn't been passing by her shop anymore. It made Luka concerned. "Where has Kaito gone? He needs to come home."

No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, her thoughts were always about Kaito. She began to think of him as unfaithful and herself as unwanted. Feelings of lonliness began to consume her. That's when she saw it. Kaito speaking to a beautiful woman in a red kimono. With scissors in hand, she went to find the woman in the red kimono that evening...

"Oh, Miss Luka!" Meiko smiled. "I must thank you again for this lovely kimono you had tailored. I don't think he can keep his eyes off me!"

"I knew it. That's what Kaito likes." she said. "I need to concentrate on my work..."

"Nnn...huh? What are you-?"

A scream filled the air that night, unheard. The results weren't known until morning.

Wrapped in a red kimono, Luka continued work as always. But Kaito still wasn't coming. Furthermore, the town seemed to be uneasy about a murder that took place the night before. She saw Kaito there on the bridge with a lovely young lady with teal pigtails, wearing a beautiful matching green sash wrapped around her. With scissors in hand, she went to find the young lady with the green sash that evening...

"Luka-sensei!" Miku exclaimed happily. "Thank you again for the sash! But I think I have a little tear in it. Could you teach me how to mend it? I wouldn't want him to think I can't take care of my things! Hehe, like he should talk..."

"I knew it. That's what Kaito likes." she said. "I need to concentrate on my work..."

"Huh? L-Luka-sensei? Why are you looking at me like-?"

A scream filled the air that night, unheard. The results weren't known until morning.

With a green sash tied around her red kimono, Luka continued to work as always. But still, Kaito wouldn't come home. The town was freaked out that another murder occured. That's when she saw him across the street. The girl who always admired the yellow hairpin was there. But this time, she was actually wearing it. Kaito had purchased it for her. "Kaito, isn't she too young?" was her initial reaction. With scissors in hand, she went to find the girl with the yellow hairpin...

"Oh! You're the nice lady who designed this hairpin!" Rin said happily. "He finally bought it for me! Does it suit me like you said? He told me it does!"

"I knew it. That's what Kaito likes." she said. "I need to concentrate on my work..."

"Um, ma'am...why are you holding those scissors?"

A scream filled the air that night, unheard. The results weren't known until morning.

Brightened by a yellow hairpin stuck in her hair, wrapped in a red kimono with a green sash, Luka finished her work. That's when she saw Kaito in front of the shop with some clothes to be mended. But he was acting awful towards her. He spoke to her as if she were a stranger. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Kaito told her. "What was your name again?"

With scissors in hand, she approached the kind man with the blue hair...

Decorated hair with a yellow hairpin, wrapped in a red kimono with a green sash, she held the cold hand of a man, lying dead, clad in a blue yukata. Her scissors painted red held high in her hand. "Oh my, everybody's running around!" she said, staring out her window. "A family of four has been killed by someone. But I can't fret over that right now; I need to finish my work..."


End file.
